The Jashinist Effect
by The Jashinist231
Summary: After Hidan' s "death" Jashin sent him to a different universe, how will he survive in a world where there are no shinobis and a group of people are in battle with a specie called "The Collectors"?
1. Chapter 1

** The Jashinist effect**

** Well hello there everybody my name is The Jashinist231 and this is my first fan fiction! So please guys don't be so cruel with me because my original language is Spanish and English is a Little difficult for me so don't expect great grammar from me. Well I got this idea in a dream of me like three weeks ago and I couldn't take it of my head so here it is the story if you find it short it is because this is the prologue well here is the summary**

_**Summary: After Hidan' s "death" Jashin sent him to a different universe, how will he survive in a world where there are no shinobis and a group of people are in battle with a specie called "the collectors"?**_

__**That was the summary I hope you like the story and please leave a review and favorite if you liked it. Well I better stop talking and continue with the story.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Boringggg" That what Hidan felt right now, after being buried into pieces by that Nara guy he was there unmoving for like centuries when he was only one year." Please for the love of Jashin can something interesting happen here!" Hidan said annoyed "Wait a second, why I didn't give my immortality so I can see great Jashin-sama! Ohh I am so stupid!" So the next thing Hidan knew was seeing a white light and everything went black. When he opens his eyes he could feel all his body and his hair was the same way when he wasn't blown into pieces." **So you decide to give up your immortality **"said a voice full of power that make Hidan widen his eyes and start searching for the owner of the voice" Okay you fucker show yourself before I kill you for Jashin-sama!" "**Ohhh a kill for me how… great full." "**_Wait a second did he just said _me?_" _Hidan thought "who are you?" "**Well I am known by many names but the one you use for me is Jashin." **Hidan being shock would be an understatement, practically his mind is blown, and here he is in front of his god and calling him fucker no less!

"I am so sorry jashin-sama I swear I will never insult you again!" **"You are forgiven Hidan but now I have a great mission for you that I need your… abilities of immortality." **Said Jashin "Really well I would do any mission for you Jashin –sama…Wait please tell me is about killing that Nara boy that buried me because when I get back there I will destroy him into pieces like he did to me then I will kill all his fami-" **"STOP!"** Jashin said with anger" W-W-W-What is it my god?" **"I will put it simple you are not going to the same world I need you to spread my knowledge about me to another universe were they are more advanced than your world but you will have your chakra and any affinity you want but only one". **"And why me I know that there are many jashinist that would gladly accept this mission" Hidan was confuse there were many jashinist that were better than him and instead his god choose him, not that he didn't like his election just is that he find it weird.**" I choose you for two reasons, the first reason is that you have your dead possession blood jutsu and second you are the strongest jashinist that I know. Why you're the strongest? It is because you were accepted in an organization of S-Class criminals and destroy an entire village so basically you did what most jashinist couldn't." **"Okay my God I willaccept your mission, but basically you want me to kill people so other people accept your religion? That would be to fucking easy!" **"Yeah and also I need you to find and kill someone but don't be fooled by her appearance she is strong and someone is also after her but I want her to be one of my sacrifices." **"And what would be the bitch name?" **"Her name is Jane Shepard, she has red head and green eyes and also she is the first specter in her galaxy"** "Emm Jashin-sama what would a specter be?" **"A specter is like an anbu but with more freedom, but now remember be her friend for a time if necessary but I want her as a sacrifice ok, Hidan if you fail I swear that you will have a fate worse than death…" **"O-O-Okay Jashin-sama just send me and I will get her in no time!" **"Okay hidan I count on you good luck" **Before Hidan could say thanks he had a great headache and everything went black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that would be it I know it is very short but I promise that I will try to make them way longer. Also if you liked the story and you are waiting for an update you would have to wait because I am in the beach and I am using the computer of my dad and the internet of my phone jejeje so don't expect a fast update. So that was it I hope you like the chapter please leave a review and see you next time. SEE YA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello there everybody it's the jashinist231 here with the second part of The Jashinist Effect and I got my first reviewer in this story! Yay! Well I want to thanks him for being my first reviewer and saying my story is good because honestly I thought nobody would read it.**

_**KINGREADER: Thanks for saying that this story is awesome and good I hope you continue reading this story and have a good life :)**_

__**Well last time we were in the prologue Hidan receive a mission from Jashin and is send to another universe and that universe will be the mass effect universe. In this chapter Hidan will wake up and he will try to find Shepard and sacrifice her for Jashin. Well that is what will happen in this chapter I hope you like it and here it is chapter 2!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pain, that is what Hidan felt right now great amount of pain that he never felt in all his life, he was praying for it to stop and then thanks Jashin the pain stop. "Uhhh my head…"Hidan said, he was hearing voices right now but he didn't mind them first he needed to get up and try to know if all his body is working properly, so he got up and started stretching his muscles and then he saw them. Strange being with _four_ eyes were watching him and laughing at him like he was a kind of joke, well he will show who them what kind joke is he right now "Hey you fuckers if you continue laughing at me like that I swear that I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" they first look at him surprise and then one of them point him an L thing to him, he was thinking that it was a weapon and said something strange to him. "Hey man!" Hidan look at his back and saw another human like him but with a strange outfit and the same L thing like the other aliens. "If you want to talk to them take an omni-tool from here" "And why are you helping me?" "Well because I want to laugh my ass off by seeing how you try to talk to them and then being killed." "Me killed? Jejejeje just you wait you are for a big surprise." When Hidan put on the omni-tool with the help of Roger the human's name he went again to the aliens and started talking to them.

"Okay fuckers now that I can understand you what the hell were you laughing at!" "Je, we were laughing at you for your stupid clothes they look so stupid a cloak really! Ja!" "Ohh you are so dead!" Hidan went running at them with his scythe ready to cut them in half went there was a BANG and Hidan felt pain in his head "Je Headshot" "….." "Let's leave the body here before Aria com-"The alien couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a burning sensation in his right cheek "You fucker piece of shit I don't know what kind of weapon is that but I am sure as hell it hurts!" All the people present there turn their head to see the body of Hidan standing up and with his scythe in his hand with a little of blood, in the time the alien turn around they notice that now Hidan was black with white markings and a circle with an triangle inside made by blood in the floor. "W-w-w-what are you how did you survive a bullet in the head!?" "Jejeje now you will feel the great feeling of the pain JAJAJAJAJA" "What are you doing?" Hidan took his retractable spear and position it in his heart "Now you are a sacrifice for lord jashin!" "This guy will commit suicide he is insane!" Roger said he was watching the whole ordeal and he was freaking out "JAJAJAJA die!" Hidan finally stab himself in the heart and nothing happened for some second when one of the alien fall down dead "W-w-what?" "Jejeje now if you ugly fuck want to die like your fucking friend you better leave me alone and go!" Hidan said with that said the alien started running from the man that was immortal. "Hey" Hidan look at his back uninterested of who just talk and saw Roger looking at him with his L weapon pointed at him "A-A-Aria wants to talk to you" "…Aria? Who the fuck is her?" "She is the queen of Omega you should now that everybody now that!" "Look I don't have time for some bitch to talk to me I just need to find a girl called Shepard and-" "Maybe she knows" "…Then what are you fucking waiting take me to her or you want to die like ugly fuck there" "N-N-No no please I will take you to her just don't do that to me!"

After a long walk Hidan start looking at his omni-tool and found a thing called codex were there were all the species that are know he only learn three that were the turians, salarians and asari and the rest he didn't give a damn. Also he was thinking about the things that were happening in the shinobi world if they were at war or anything. "We are here" he stops thinking about that when Roger talked and look at the place. It was big when he enter but there were many lights for his liking, he was told to go up the stairs and meet Aria and he did just that "Stop there" a guard said " give us your weapons and you can pass" "Are you fucking nuts! I will never give my scythe to you fucker it is one of my connection to lord Jashin!" "Look if you don't give your weapons we will shoot you" "I guess that shooting means killing me, well I want to see you try like the other four eyes fucker that I killed!" "Oh you are de-" "Ghar stop fighting and let him pass" "Y-Y-Yes Aria you can pass now" "Je you're a pussy if you are scared of the blue bitch" When Hidan said that everybody stop doing what they were doing and thinking the same thing "_Did he just insult Aria?!"._"Jajajajaja" Everybody stop their train of thoughts when they saw Aria started laughing "Oh goddess long time I don't laugh like that come and seat please" "My fucking pleasure" Hidan then went to seat next to Aria to ask some questions "Well I will get to the point I want to know where the fuck is a girl called Shepard" "Yeah you just missed her she went to get a mercenary called archangel" "Okay now were is fucking archangel" "I Don't know but you can ask people in here because many people are looking for him to kill him" "Okay thanks Aria" "Hey will you return?" "The fuck should I know, what I know is that some bitch is going to be sacrifice for lord Jashin.

After the talk with Aria Hidan saw a person telling him to come a talk for a little in a car. "Okay what do you want" "I heard that you want to get archangel" "Yeah he has something I want" "Great just follow me and I will take you were archangel is". After flying in a car and Hidan freaking out because of it they got in their destination. "We are here emm what was your name again?" "Hidan" "Yeah okay Hidan you just need to kill archangel and you will get your payment" After that said the guard left to kill archangel with the others. "Okay time to go to the battlefield and find that girl" After a long walk and getting lost he found that everybody left and there were only four people two human girls one turian and one human male and then she saw her Jane Shepard "Jejeje this is going to be easy, Hey are you Shepard?" Everybody when they heard the voice point their weapons at Hidan thinking he is the enemy when practically he is "Who are you?" "Je I am a messenger of Jashin and I have a mission and that mission is to sacrifice you for lord jashin!" "What?" That was the only thing that Shepard said before hidan went to strike her with his scythe but she roll out of the way "Garrus shoot him" "Roger!" Hidan heard the same bang when he was fighting the four eyes freak and found that he was bleeding in the stomach. " Bitch that hurt!" "The next one is going to the head if you move" Shepard said with her pistol pointed at his head. "Oh really well take this!" When hidan said that he throw his scythe to her but Shepard roll to the left but the other human girl got cut in the right cheek "JA!" Then hidan with the blood in his stomach started making his ritual for the blood possession jutsu. "What is he doing?" Said Jacob curious about the sign under Hidan and what happened next nobody couldn't explain it Hidan started to change into black with white marking "Well where you will feel the pain how about… here!" Hidan with his retractable spear stab himself in the arm making Miranda scream in pain "What the hell!? What did you do to her?!" "This ability that I have can make somebody feel my pain and if you don't make me sacrifice you now I will kill her!" Shepard didn't know what to do in one hand she would lose his second in command and in the other she would be kill and wouldn't stop the collectors but she can´t accept someone die because of here so she make a decision" Okay I will be your sacrifice" "Ja this was so eas-"Hidan couldn´t finish because he got a chop in the neck courtesy of Garrus and he return to his normal color of skin. "Thanks god Garrus you knock him out" "Yeah and now what will we do with him?" "… We will take him to the Normandy and interrogate him"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Well that was it I told you I would do a longer chapter and also some action happened please tell me how was the fight because it is the first fighting scene I ever made. Also Hidan is capture how will he survive with an angry Shepard, will he finish his mission? Check out next time in The Jashinist Effect **

**Before a forget tell me what affinity will Hidan get that jashin make him choose send me a pm with your answer and the next chapter he will have it**

**Wind**

**Earth**

**Water**

**Fire**

**Lightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys I know that I posted today one but I like to write and see if people like my writing. Well last chapter Hidan got knock out by Garrus, the reason that he was knock out so easily is because in the world of mass effect there is no chakra so he couldn't sense Him making the job easier for Garrus to go to his back and knock him out so right now he will be interrogated by Shepard and please when you finish the story send me a pm about the affinity or revival of an akatsuki member what do you prefer, well lets go on with the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shepard was angry, when they put the man in the AI core Shepard went immediately to talk with The Illusive Man and she didn't expect to see him all relax after her Second in Command got hurt, but the reason she was angry was that he wanted to make the guy who almost killed her be on her team so she gave her most normal answer "No" "Shepard you don't understand" "Yes I understand everything you want me to make a killer with strange powers go aboard my ship when he has orders to kill me!" "Shepard he has a power that nobody has and that can be beneficial for you but the most important thing is that he is immortal." "What?!" immortality is impossible to achieve nobody has it and not even that man could have it "If you don't believe me Shepard you can watch this video we got in Omega when he appeared" What she saw in the video was a batarian shooting the man in the head and later said man was doing that strange power thingy that hurt Miranda but what shock her is that he stab himself in the heart and he was still standing! "…I will think about it just let me talk to him and I will see" "Remember Shepard if you accept him in your ship you can have an immortal and wouldn't get worried if he gets killed" Shepard didn't respond instead she ask EDI to make Garrus and Miranda follow her to see the man, there was many thing to discuss

_**HIDAN P.O.V**_

__ Hidan didn't know how long he was in the cell but he was getting nuts if he didn't sacrifice something in five second he will try to sacrifice himself the only thing he sacrifices was that four eyes freak. After sometime he heard a noise that was from the door and saw the Turian,Shepard and the other human girl "Well What do we have here, we have a grasshopper a bitch and a red head that should be my sacrifice" "What!" "Garrus shut up don't get distracted, okay we will ask you question and you will answer them okay? "Je good luck with that bitch" "Okay what is your name" "That is easy my name is Hidan and you better remember it" "Okay why did you want to kill me" "Not telling" Hidan wouldn't betray his god not even for a million sacrifice "Okay one more question would you be willing to join me?" "JA what type of question is that of course n-"but then Hidan remember what his god told him, that if it was necessary he needs to become her friend "…Okay I will join you" "R-R-Really!?" "Yes I will join you if I get my own room and have something to sharp my scythe okay?" "We will have that, okay open up the cell he is free to go, oh and also prepare your thing I want to test you to see if your good in team work" "TEAM WORK JAJAJA listen tomato head the only one that I could possible work with would be Kakuzu and his de-" Then it hit him what if he could revive someone of the akatsuki to help him, he needed to talk to Jashin later about that topic " Emm okay I thought about it and I will go but let me do my ritual." "Ritual?" "I tell you later"

Hidan was in his bedroom doing the ritual to see if he can revive a teammate of the akatsuki "Jashin-sama?" **"Yes oh hidan how is your mission doing I hope that good" **"Y-Y-Yes Jashin-sama but I came to ask a question" **"And what would that be Hidan?" **"If you could revive someone of the akatsuki to help me" **"…Okay but you need to choose between the akatsuki member or your affinity okay tell me when you are ready" **"Yes Jashin-sama" After Hidan finish his ritual he went to meet Shepard at the entrance to start the mission and didn't find her "you looking for Shepard?" a guy with a jokey said "Yes now were is her I need to do a fucking mission in my first fucking day" "She is with Aria in the-" I know were the fuck is it see ya fucker!" said hidan running to the distance before he could hear the reply from him and enter the bar where he saw Aria talking with Shepard and decide to go and see what they were talking about "Thanks Aria see you soon" Aria only gave a nod until she saw Hidan and a smile came to her face "Hidan" "Hey bitch" "Jajajaja always the insulting guy je well I see you found Shepard" " Yeah and know I am working for her well see ya tentacle head I need to do a mission." When hidan left leaving a laughing Aria he met Shepard talking to a turian about a quarantine area. "Hidan you finally came" "Tch just shut up and lets finish this crap" When they enter with Jacob the place was full of burned bodies that almost make them throw up, well all except one, whatever when they got near a hospital there was a giant lizard there protecting the entrance with a strange dog "damn a varren and krogan Jacob can you-" she couldn't finish as she heard a battle cry and saw hidan _charging _ at the krogan with his scythe ready to pierce him and oh he did the krogan fell to the ground screaming in pain but hidan wanted more so he rise his scythe to do more damage but the krogan got up faster than hidan expected and crush hidan to the wall with all his strength.

"Shepard he literally broke the iron wall and you don't even look concern?!" Jacob said shock of the reaction of her commander "Jacob he will be okay and also I need to verify something". When hidan got up from the hole the varren jump on top of him and bite his neck "Agh fucking dog I will fucking kill you!" Hidan said, then he grab his retractable spear and stab the varren through the head finish him instantly and his attention went to the krogan who look pissed off now so the krogan decide to charge Hidan but he didn't notice that hidan lick the blood of the scythe that he got when he attack the krogan and he started to do the ritual for his favorite jutsu "Jejejeje where do I do it what about…here!" Hidan stab his spear in his leg making the krogan cry in pain and fall to the floor "Jajajajaja time to die for jashin bitch!" Hidan then hit his chest were the heart should be with the spear killing the krogan and making Jacob and Shepard wide eyed "_He is truly immortal!"_ "Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Hidan said making Jacob and Shepard stop being in wonderland and continuing the mission. After entering the Hospital they found Mordin Solus and took him to the Normandy by force thanks to hidan that wanted to finish the mission quickly and now he needed to just wait the right time to attack Shepard and do the sacrifice


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody it's the Jashinist231 here with another chapter of The Jashinist Effect! Well last chapter the Normandy crew Interrogate Hidan and finally he accepted to join the crew and got his first mission with Shepard and Jacob taking Mordin by force courtesy of Hidan. In this chapter they are going to recruit another teammate that will be our favorite convict! That's right The Normandy crew plus Hidan will go and get Jack! Well let's go on with the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No"

"Please Shepard!"

"I said No we are not killing him, we need him"

"But Shepard he has no strength and only brain, we only need strength!"

"Hidan you know what shut up and go to sleep I need to apologies to Mordin for you knocking him out"

After the mission Mordin woke up really mad for knocking him out in middle of finding a cure for that place but they told him that everything was under control in there making the salarian a little more calm and happy and after a long talk he accept the mission to stop the collectors. Now they needed to wait one hour to get to the space prison Purgatory. Hidan was in his room about to do his ritual for lord Jashin when his door was open by a crewmember more exactly the yeoman Kelly Chambers.

"Hello Hidan that's your name right?"

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my bedroom as you can see I was about to do something important"

"My name is Kelly Chambers and I would want to know you a little bit more"

"Oh really? JA! Stop the crap and tell Shepard to leave me alone."

"S-S-Shepard didn't send me I came in my own will to know you more I mean it"

"Je look when Shepard interrogate me I didn't tell jack shit what makes you think you will be different."

"Because I would never tell anyone"

"And you want me to believe you?"

"Yeah you can tell me your likes or your believes or-"

"Believes! Hell yeah I will tell you my believes, pay attention that this belief will be the one that rules the galaxy!"

"And what believes would be that"

"That believe would be Jashinism!"

"… Jashinism?"

"Yes the belief of the god of Death and destruction! If you follow this belief you can be granted immortality and-

"Wait immortality as you never age and die?"

"You age but you never die you are in present of seeing a man blown to pieces and still live"

"Then what do you need to join that reli-"

"_Hidan Commander Shepard wants you in the bridge for the next mission."_

Kelly couldn't finish asking her question as Joker asked Hidan to go to the bridge; internally she was mad because she wanted to talk more about that religion that Hidan loves.

"Well it looks that tomato Head wants me in the bridge."

"Tomato head?"

"That is the name that I put to Shepard for her hair color."

Kelly couldn't stop to giggle for that surname for her commander when it is true.

"Well I better get going before she gets mad."

"Yeah well I see you soon to talk more about your religion."

"Wait you want to learn more about it?"

"Well I never heard of that religion and I would like to learn more."

"Okay see ya later Orange!"

Before she could respond Hidan was already in the elevator

"_For Jashin why this thing is so fucking slow!"_

When Hidan got in the bridge he saw Shepard and Garrus waiting for him and by the looks of things Shepard wasn't happy.

"We were waiting for you like half an hour!"

"Shit shut up you sound like my old leader!"

"And what name would be your leader's name?"

"Simple Pain"

Before Shepard could ask what did he meant with pain the door of the bridge open to enter the prison purgatory. When they were entering they were confronted by two guards and by their looks they were turians

"Commander Shepard I suppose?"

"Yes that would be me"

"We would like you to give us your weapons please so you can pass"

"Fuck no" Hidan said

"Hidan calm down let me do this, the answer is no we will not give you our weapons they will stay with us"

"Shepard this is not an option give us your weapons and-

"And still the answer is no"

Before a fight could happened another Turian came by the door and he didn't have markings like the other turians Hidan saw in Omega.

"Stand down!" the turian said "Shepard we need your weapons secure these are rules that you must follow."

"And I say it again the answer is no"

Shepard and the turian were looking at each other eyes like trying to make the other the command that he or she said, finally the turian turn to his comrades

"Let them in we can control three people with weapons, especially when one of them has a scythe."

"Hey!" Hidan said indignantly he said it as he wasn't a threat ohh if there would be a fight he would make that turian pay

"If you follow me we can finish the transition with the prisoner and all responsibility would be yours."

They started walking watching as some prisoner started fighting but one prison cell caught Shepard eye. In that prison cell they were watching a prisoner being hit with a metal stick and that make Shepard sick so she decide to go and talk to them, While she was doing that she leaved Garrus with Hidan alone. Garrus was uncomfortable with Hidan at his side because the last time they talk they weren't so friendly so he decides to not talk.

"Sooo what you were doing in Omega Grasshopper?"

That was what Garrus didn't want an awkward conversation.

"Well after Shepard die I-"

"Wait Shepard died!? Then how the fuck is she alive here?"

"It's a long story that I will leave of another time, anyway after she died I went to Omega to start a new life and I saw some people vandalizing old humans so I decide to help them, when I help them I was put with the surname of archangel. After sometime I decide to do a team but one day someone betray us…"

"And you want your revenge. JA! Well my old Grasshopper I can help you with that."

"R-R-Really?! Well I mean what can you do to help me?"

"Je I can make you immortal just come to my room when this mission finish and I will teach you how to be immortal."

Garrus was silent, he knew that Hidan was immortal but to him be also immortal; he wouldn't need to worry to be shot in the head and die! When Shepard came back she saw a grinning Hidan and a thoughtful Garrus. After sometime they were told to enter a room by Warden Kuril but later he betrays them.

"I knew we shouldn't trust him" Garrus said, he didn't like barefaced at all and this one wasn't an exception.

"Shepard when we get to the fucker he will be my sacrifice yes or yes!"

"Don't worry we will get him Hidan but I need you to stay with us, not running like a lunatic like last time." Shepard said she knew that he was immortal but she prefers to stop him of going to doctor chakwas after this fight.

"Pff don't worry tomato I will not get killed, do you remember I am immortal? Just let me go on my own in one direction and you go to another, what do you think?"

Shepard was about to protest but Garrus interrupt her

"Shepard if he says he will be okay I would trust him and also we can cover more ground like that, if I were you I would let him go."

"JA JA JA JA you know what Grasshopper I like you more now that you understand me"

"Sigh" "Okay you can go but be careful because if something bad happens to you I would never-"

"Ohh someone has a crush on my how beautiful!"

Shepard couldn't help but blush

"_ARG! The nerve of the guy!" _Shepard thought

"Well see ya later I have some kills to do"

When they separate Hidan went to the window and broke it making a new exit and jump from it. When he got on the floor he saw a weapon he thought its name was Avenger something like that and grab it in case of emergency and start killing convicts and guards for jashin. He was killing everyone when he enters a door and saw Kuril sending orders to his guards.

"Hey fucker take this!"

When Hidan said this he throw his scythe to Kuril but, he was faster and roll out of the way and shot Hidan were his Heart should be but nothing happened.

"Is that all you got!"

"No how about-"

"Shut up and die!" Hidan said and throw his scythe again but failing miserably as Kuril roll again and shot Hidan in the chest three times but he didn't die.

"Why don't you just die!"

"Je because I am…"

Hidan then disappear by smoke that appear were he should be. When the smoke cleared Hidan was nowhere to be found. Kuril started searching were he was it when a voice make him stop his movements

"Immortal!" Hidan said at the at the back of Kuril and then he cut him in half making blood flow everywhere.

"JA JA JA there is another sacrifice for you lord Jashin accept it and hope you are happy! Hidan said to his god.

"_Hidan it's me Shepard Jack is escaping go to the exit room fast before she leaves! We will be there shortly."_

Hidan roll his eyes and started going to the exit room, when he got there he saw the most unexpected thing. He saw a woman full of tattoos and almost nothing on top and she was bald.

"Hey bitch are you Jack?"

" The fuck are you?"

"I am with fucking Shepard so please answer my fucking questions are you fucking Jack?"

"You are Cerberus I would never answer those people."

"Well then I need to knock you out then Je this will be too easy."

"Try it you fucker!"

After she said this Hidan went running to attack Jack but she used a biotic push to throw Hidan out of the way and the result was Hidan crashing with the door with a large crack meaning he broke a bone.

"ARG! My fucking arm you bitch you will pay!" After Hidan said this he went to attack Jack again but again it was the same result and the same cracking noise in the same arm.}

"Giving up already? WOW you're a pussy." Jack said

"GRR SHUT UP KNOWS YOU WILL DIE!"

Hidan knew he couldn't attack at front so he decide to throw his scythe at her and that move Jack didn't predict and got a cut in her arm

"Shit!"

"Ja! Know time for you to die!" Hidan then turn black with white markings meaning that he was about to do his ritual.

"Now you die!"

"What the fuck?" Jack said, she was confused why did he turn black with white all of a sudden? While she thought that Hidan position his scythe in his hurt and prepare to impale himself.

"Hidan stop we need her!" A voice said.

Hidan turn around to see Shepard and Garrus at his back panting for running long distance

"But Shepard this bitch-"

"That woman is Jack and she will be our next recruit"

"ARG for fuck sake! You know what I don't fucking care just take her to the fucking ship and lets finish this crap." With that said Hidan went to the Normandy muttering " Fucking bald bitch" and not to interrupt him for a time.

"What did just-"

"Forget him so Jack you want to join us?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that is it for today I hope you liked this chapter please if you liked it leave an alert and a review I would appreciate it, also please tell me if you prefer an akatsuki member to be revived if so tell me who or any affinity if so send me which one. That's it see you next time Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody it's the Jashinist231 with another chapter of The Jashinist Effect! Well someone told me that I should really need to rewrite this and he is right. I should rewrite this but I prefer to finish this story and then do a version two but if I continue feeling that this can be done better I will rewrite it immediately. Well last Chapter Shepard, Hidan and Garrus went to Purgatory to retrieve Jack but Warden Kuril betray them and tried to kill them finally Hidan killed Kuril and went to fight Jack but luckily before he could kill her Shepard and Garrus came to stop him. Well let's go on with the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WILL NOT GO?!"

"That is exactly what I refer; you will not go in the next mission I need to test Jack and Mordin."

"Tch as if we need them, one of them is a Bitch and the other is a nerd."

"Hidan I can't call you for all the mission, remember you are not the only one in the team that wants some action"

"GRR okay Shepard if you fucking say so but if one of them is killed I will laugh my ass so hard that even the collectors will hear it."

With that said Hidan turn around and left. He was mad because now he needed to stay in the Normandy with nothing to do, so he decides to go to his room and pray for Jashin. When he got there he took a look to his room, it's like any other room in the Normandy but in this one there was blood on the walls and in the floor many symbols that are of Jashin. Outside the door Garrus was thinking what to say to Hidan, Lately he was thinking the proposition of Hidan of becoming immortal so after sometime he decide to accept it so he can get his revenge. When he was about to ask if he can enter he heard the elevator door open and exit Kelly.

"Garrus! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question to you."

"Well I came to talk to Hidan about more of his religion"

Garrus blink twice, Hidan was religious?

"He is religious?"

"Yes but not the god that you think it is the religion of Jashinism"

"Jashinism? What is that?"

"It's a religion of the one who believe in their god that is the god of death and destruction"

"And Hidan Follow Him?"

"Yes, and you what are you doing here?"

"Well I was about to ask-"

Garrus couldn't finish his sentence as the door of Hidan opened.

"JA you came Grasshopper and Orange too! Come in it's time to do the ritual!"

"R-R-Ritual?" Both Turian and Human said in unison. They didn't know they would see Hidan doing his ritual. When they enter the noted that every part of the room had dry blood and that didn't go well for Kelly.

"Okay Garrus you first, you want your revenge right?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"And Kelly wants to learn more about Jashin right?"

"Yes"

"Then this will be to fucking easy, Okay Garrus first for you to become immortal you need to stand in a symbol like those in your own blood."

"What are you nuts?!" Garrus said; that would be too much blood and he would fall unconscious

"You want your revenge yes or no!"

"Sigh I will regret this I just know it, okay just wait I will ask for doctor chakwas to-"

"NO! You need to do it with your own weapon and Thanks Jashin I have a spear without my blood for you!"

"…O-O-Okay"

Garrus hesitantly grabbed the spear and then with a scream of pain he stabbed it in his hand making blue blood to flow from there, while that happened Kelly couldn't stop but watch in fascination and horror, how can someone to join a religion and become immortal needed to do that! After some time Garrus finished drawing the symbol of Jashin.

"Good job Grass hopper now close your eyes and wait till you feel a pull in your mind when you do accept the pull and then nothing will depend on me"

Garrus did just that and when it passed three minutes nothing happened until he felt a pull in his mind and he accepted it but later he fell unconscious.

"Garrus!" Kelly shouted

"Je don't worry he is talking to Jashin."

_**JASHIN REALM**_

__When Garrus woke up he was in another place. He decide to explore the place, after some time he didn't found anything he heard a voice.

"**So Hidan brought me an alien that wants to become a Jashinist well first who are you?"**

"G-G-Garrus." Said Garrus, he couldn't believe he was in front of the god of Hidan

"**Well Garrus why do you want to become a Jashinist?"**

"Because I want revenge for my teammates and kill a certain person!"

"**Je Je Je well you have only hate and anger for that person… okay you can become one but you need to do sacrifice for my name and pray for me always okay? Now you are immortal and you can use Chakra and** **Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood that is the move that Hidan uses to kill his enemy but to use the technique you need to form the same symbol that you did to contact me with your own blood and also you need a good weapon so I will give you this one"** When Jashin said that a hatchet with a chain in so when he throw it he can get it back.

"Thanks…Lord Jashin" When Garrus said that he felt a headache and fall unconscious again

_**Back with Hidan and Kelly**_

It was five minutes since Garrus was unconscious and didn't wake up but then he began to move a little and woke up.

"Garrus!" Kelly said, she was happy that Garrus woke up and interested of what he saw in there

"So Grasshopper now is a Jashinist JA!

"And how do you know that?" Garrus said, he got his answer by Hidan pointing at his hip to see a red hatchet with a black chain

"Je now Garrus its time for the last time for the test."

"And what would be the last part?"

"Train you with that fucking Thing!" Hidan said and then laugh hard and Garrus couldn't help but to gulp of the hell that was waiting for him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it. Garrus became a Jashinist! I make him one because for me he would be badass being a jashinist. And before I fisnish this story I would want you to pm me and tell me if you prefer to revive a akatsuki member and if yes who or hidan getting any affinity if so which one. Well that was it see ya for the next chapter, Au revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello everybody it's the Jashinist231 here and we got another chapter of The Jashinist Effect! Okay in last chapter Hidan didn't get any action but he did make Garrus a Jashinist. I now that last chapter wasn't so interesting but I will make this chapter longer and interesting than normal. Also I will stop the time to ask me what akatsuki member or affinity Hidan will have, because Hidan will have lightning affinity. Well let's go on with the Chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Again!"

"Uff can we stop for a second? I am tired, we train like hours!"

After Garrus Became a Jashinist he and Hidan were training in his room to learn how to use his weapon and for now he was doing well.

"Come on Grasshopper I know that you still have some energy in there!"

"No I don't can we please stop this for a moment?"

"Grr okay but just this time because as I can see you don't have any energy left"

"Thanks"

"Now let's go and ask Shepard if we can get a mission for only you and me okay to see your skills with the hatchet."

"Emm I don't know if the Commander would want that."

"What makes you say that Grasshopper?"

"Well she likes to be the one to give the mission and not the others to her."

"Je Garrus you just don't know me well, she will accept us a solo mission and I hope an S-rank one"

"…S-rank?"

"Long story"

When they entered the elevator Hidan started telling Garrus more about Jashin until they got to their destination. They guessed that she would be talking with TIM (The Illusive Man) and they were right.

"Hey Tomato!" Hidan said, when he said this Shepard turn to see him with an expression that said not bother me.

"Hidan not now I am talking with-"

Before she could finish she turn around and started talking to nobody, that's what Hidan thought. When she finished she turn around again and said to Hidan

"Hidan come here for a second please"

When Hidan entered instead to see the same room he saw an old man seating in a chair and with a cigarette, for an instance Hidan saw the sensei of that Nara kid there with the cigarette watching him with a glare of hate.

"Hidan my name is the Illusive Man I was the one that convince Shepard to not to kill you and add you to her team"

"Really? So how do you convince her?"

"Saying that you are immortal."

"And how do you now that?"

"By watching you."

"Okay… and why were you fucking watching me?"

"Because that ability can be beneficial for Shepard in her mission to stop the collector."

"That makes more fucking sense." Hidan didn't like this person for some reason.

"Well Hidan I want to ask you a question"

"Well tell me the fucking question that I want to ask a question to Shepard!"

"Why when we search in any data pad that we have we don't have information about you? Even the Shadow Broker doesn't have information about you." TIM said

"Well that is for you to find out Old fucker, well Shepard and I will go to talk see ya!" Before Shepard could say no she was taken off the communication area and turn to see also Garrus there.

"Sigh" "Well what do you two want this time?"

"We want a solo Mission!" Hidan said straight to the point.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!?"

"Shepard listen please, if we get a solo mission me and Garrus can be better in teamwork!"

"No"

"Please Shepard I even agree with this." Garrus said trying to convince Shepard to let them go to any mission.

"… The next one okay, because now I need you both with me."

"YEAH!" Hidan screamed

After a Shepard told them to go prepare for Horizon Hidan went to talk with Garrus before the Mission started.

"Garrus"

"What do you need Hidan?"

"I need to teach you something."

"And what would that be?"

"When you get a little of blood of any person you need to make the symbol of Jashin with your own blood and say **Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood**."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because then you can do to yourself any damage and the owner of the blood will feel it, they can even die by that."

"…Okay thanks for telling me Hidan."

After they talk about that they went to the Mako to go to Horizon. The way there was silent; well the only noise was Hidan praying to Jashin.

_**Jashin realm**_

__Jashin was looking how Hidan was going and he had a frown in his face. He knows that Hidan was taking his time to kill Shepard but he couldn't stop but to feel that something bad is going to happened soon, his thought stop when a bright light came into view at the back of Jashin. What appeared at his back was a woman with white hair, blue eyes and a white robe with a staff in her left hand. She gave Jashin an angry stare.

"_Jashin! You send that human to another world right!" _Kami said she was pissed, she told Jashin not to do it because he is too dangerous for that world.

"**And what if I did? I need her sacrifice! I saw the future and she will stop a life cycle and I don't want that so I decide to send Hidan to stop her so the cycle could continue."** Jashin said

"_That cycle kills many people Jashin! You know how many are we talking about? Not only one civilization we are talking about more than five civilizations!"_

"**And do you know what will happened if there succeed to stop the cycle? They will have peace and I don't want that! I want to see death, destruction, BLOOD! And you will not stop him because you know that you wouldn't interfere in the living realm!**

"_That's right I will not stop him but other person will."_

"**OH? And what person would that be?**

Kami couldn't stop but to let a smirk to appeared in her face, and that smirk was perturbing Jashin

"**W-W-Why are you smirking! Who is the person that you are talking about?!"**

"_Shikamaru Nara the only one that could stop Hidan."_

Jashin went pale, Shikamaru Nara was the only one to stop Hidan and he was sure he could stop him again.

"**You wouldn't dare!"**

"_I already send him to Horizon, soon he will wake up and will see Hidan and then he will finish him."_

"**ARGG YOU WILL PAY!" **With that said Jashin transform into a skeleton samurai but this one instead of having a sword he has the same scythe as Hidan.

"_So you are so mad that you will-" _Before she could finish she was attacked by Jashin getting a slash from him in her stomach

" **JA JA JA ! You may think that you ruin my plan but I will revive Hidan all the time I want, even I will revive that guy called Kakuzu to kill her and if that doesn't work I-"** Before Jashin could finish he was punched In the head by the staff of Kami

"_You talk too much"_

"**Grrr CURSE TECHNIQUE: Poison blood curse!" **After some seconds pass Kami started to feel week by every passing second.

"_W-W-What..did …you…do…to…me?!"_

"**JE JE JE that technique makes all your blood poisonous, the first symptoms is weakness in your body then your vision will get blurry and then you will fell unconscious and finally you die but because you are a god you will be unconscious for one decade and that will be sufficient for my plan to work."**

"_GRRR…hope…shikamaru…succeed…"_ and with that said Kami fell unconscious for one decade.

"**JE JE JE I can't believe that I just won Kami… well now all depends on Hidan now."**

_**Living realm**_

While Kami and Jashin fought Hidan was fighting the collectors killing all the collectors that he could because the bullets of Shepard and Garrus kill them faster than him. Garrus didn't use his hatchet because he wanted to keep secret of him being a Jashinist.

"Hidan open the door we will cover you!" Shepard said, right now they were being fired by the collectors.

"Just wait one fucking moment!" Hidan said, it was the second time he needed to open a door and he luckily could open the first door

When the door opened, Garrus, Shepard and him entered the maintenance room where there was a colonist hiding.

"Who are you people? I now that you are not of the colony." The colonist said

"We are-"

"We are the your fucking saviors from those fucking insect so you better be grateful!" Hidan said

"…Is he always this disrespectful?"

"Yes he is now tell us were to turn on the GUARDIAN guns."

_**With Ashley**_

Ashley Williams was running of another swarm she didn't know what to do, all the colonist were taken and she was thinking that she was the only one left, but when she entered a colonist house she saw in the bed a person with strange clothing and a hairstyle that looks like a pineapple.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Ashley asked

"…" the person didn't answer

"HEY!"

"ARG!" The person apparently was sleeping in the bed in the middle of an invasion

"Damn troublesome woman what do you want?"

"I want to know why you are sleeping in the middle of an invasion!"

"Well it's a looong story"

_**With Hidan**_

__Hidan told Shepard that he would search for "survivors" when he really wanted to kill more collectors while he was walking his eyes widen in front of him was the fucking Nara guy with a survivor talking!

"No this cant be how the hell did he get in this fucking Universe and of all the worlds this one!" Hidan murmured, but then he grow a smirk, now that the Nara guy was distracted Hidan has an opportunity for getting his revenge!

_**With Ashley**_

"So after I talk to Kami she told me that in here there was a person to kill of the akatsuki and then I am here. Now which akatsuki member is I don't know."

The now known Shikamaru Nara said, to say Ashley was shocked would be an understatement she was in front of a person from another Universe and an assassin is also here. She was so centered in her thought that she didn't see the scythe that was coming this way but shikamaru could feel it so he grabbed Ashley and got out of the way when he looked who did it his eyes widen

"Y-Y-You!"

"JA JA JA Yes me! Now it time for revenge!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it! I now I left the fight for next chapter because I want to leave some suspense. That is all if you liked the chapter please leave a review and a favorite or alert, well see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there everybody it's The Jashinist231 with another chapter of The Jashinist Effect! I am anxious for this chapter because Hidan will fight with his rival Shikamaru Nara! Also in this chapter Ashley and Shepard will meet again but in a different way than the game you will see. Okay now let's go on with the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There they were looking at each other eyes, one with shock and the other with excitement. Hidan was waiting for this moment since he was blown to pieces in that forest.

"_This can't be happening I thought that I finish him for good but now for some reason he ended her_e_!"_ Shikamaru thought, he needed to think of a plan soon to finish the immortal akatsuki.

"_How I am going to kill him, impaling him with my spear? No he needs more pain! OH I know now!" _Hidan thought, he got the perfect way to finish the Nara boy.

Several seconds passed when Hidan jump high in the air with his scythe ready to bring it down on the Konoha Shinobi, but he couldn't get him as heused **Kawarimi no Jutsu **replace himself with a log.

"Damn it, where are you fucker!"

_**With Shikamaru and Ashley**_

When Shikamaru replace himself with a log he went to ask Ashely a question.

"Ashley I need you to do me a favor." Shikamaru said

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to distract Hidan for a while."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!? HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP HIM?!" Ashley screamed

"Sigh" "Troublesome woman, it's for some time while I do a trap so we can finish him off."

"Oh what the hell, okay I will distract him but you better do it fast."

"Yes don't worry."

With that said they split up one to do a trap while the other to distract him. When Ashely saw Hidan she prepared her weapon to shoot him in the heart.

"WERE ARE YOU FUCKER!" Hidan said

Right now he was searching for the Nara boy when he saw the survivor that he found pointing a weapon at him, she was a threat now and Hidan knows how to treat a threat.

"So you will help the fucker eh? Well you will die like him then!"

With that said Hidan went to stab her but he went to the defensive as Ashley started shooting him.

"_This is going to take a fucking while." _Hidan thought.

_**With Shepard and Garrus**_

Garrus and Shepard just finish activating the GUARDIAN guns when they started to hear gunshots.

"What was that?" Garrus said

"Maybe its Hidan trying to kill a survivor lets go before it to late!"

With that said Shepard and Garrus went in the direction of the gunshots.

_**With Hidan**_

Right now Hidan was pissed off because every time he went to stab Ashley he needed to go in the defensive as she started shooting him every time she has the opportunity, but she commit and error, she let Hidan get to near of her while he was in the defensive, so when she stop to reload her weapon Hidan got an opportunity to go in the offensive. He jumped as high he could and brought his scythe down.

"DIE!"

Before he could touch her his attack got blocked by a kunai courtesy of Shikamaru

"Hey your fight is with me not her."

"Well I would be fighting you if you didn't run like a pussy!"

Then Hidan twist his body so he could kick Shikamaru and he succeeds. Shikamaru went flying to a construction place that was going to be a Hospital. When Hidan got near him he decides to give the Nara boy a surprise.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!"** said Hidan creating a wave of electricity from his hand and went directly to Shikamaru.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru said

He was shocked as he remember Hidan wasn't a lighting user in fact the only technic I used was the curse technics after he escape the shockwave Hidan started talking

"Je surprised! Jashin ask me to have any affinity I want and I decide to take the lightning release so you can die by a shockwave JA JA JA JA!

"You think that you beat me like that well just wait and see." Shikamaru said

Hidan decide to finish this fast and attacked Shikamaru with his scythe, but Shikamaru evade it and did a serie of hand seals

"**Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu!"**

When Shikamaru said that his shadow went to Hidan, but instead of immobilize Hidan the Shadow began to strangle him and tried to break his windpipe but then Hidan realize could still move his body so he throw his scythe again and hit Shikamaru in the arm making him stop the jutsu.

"JA now I will kill you!"

"No you don't."

"Wha-"

Before Hidan could finish many rods came into view and trap Hidan

"What?! No no no no no! Not again!"

"Yes again Hidan I need to tell you that you are very predictable."

"GRRR DAMN YOU!"

"So you capture him"

Shikamaru turn around to see that Ashley went to see how he was doing and by the look of things he won

"Yeah and know I will throw him in the hole but instead of putting rocks in him I will put cement so he can't ever escape."

"Good now one less threat to the ga-"

"Ashley what are you doing with my teammate?"

Both Shikamaru and Ashley went to see who talk and saw Shepard with Garrus

"Shepard! I thought you died!"

"Well I was Cerberus revive me to stop the collectors."

"… So the rumors are true…"

While Shepard and Ashley where talking Shikamaru was looking at Hidan, but what perturbed him was that he was chuckling

"What's so funny?"

"JE JE JE well Grasshopper what are you waiting for kill that fucker boy he will be your first sacrifice!"

Before Shikamaru could understand what he was talking about he felt a great pain in his back, when he shakily turn around he saw the alien with a red and black Hatchet with blood and he was in the middle of the symbol of Jashin but instead of being red it was blue.

"Shikamaru!" Ashley Shouted then she point her weapon to the now black with white marking Garrus.

"Garrus what are you doing stand down!" Shepard order

"Shepard you don't understand I am a Jashinist now and my job is to sacrifice as many as I can, and also I need my revenge and Hidan will help me."

"JA JA JA JA JA THAT'S MY GRASSHOPPER NOW FINISH HIM!"

Garrus prepared his Hatchet so it can go through his heart but Ashley shot him, but that didn't stop him and he stabbed himself in the heart.

"NOOOO Shikamaru!"

Ashley was so mad that she was about to throw a grenade to Him but Garrus jumped out of the way and cut the rods that were capturing Hidan.

"Good job Garrus now let's go before this bitches want to throw another of those things"

When they left they left a heartbroken shepard and a crying Ashley with a dead body in her Hands.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it, Shikamaru died please don't flame me saying why did he died so fast because here will be more enemies stronger than him and I couldn't let him live after what he did to Hidan in the anime. Well if you liked it please leave a review and a fav or an alert bye! **


End file.
